vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jotaro Kujo (Eyes of Heaven)
Jotaro Kujo= |-|Star Platinum (Over Heaven)= Summary Jotaro Kujo is the grandson of Joseph Joestar, the third "JoJo" in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and the main protagonist of Eyes of Heaven. After the defeat of DIO in Part III: Stardust Crusaders, right before he, his grandfather, and Jean Pierre Polnareff depart as the end of the Part originally concludes, is interrupted by an anomaly. Robert Edward O. Speedwagon appears 100 years from the past to explain that a specific person has altered the timelines of specific universes. He explains that the only way to get to the bottom of this is to collect the nine parts of the Holy Corpse and stop the anamolies from occurring. It is eventually revealed that the constant revival of older villains, allies, and many more is all at the hands of a DIO that had been successful in defeating the Joestars and had attained "Heaven" in an alternate timeline. He lures the Joestars into giving him the Holy Corpse parts and only requires the souls of the Joestars to become successful. Only Jotaro and his daughter remain in the final bout, and it is the same fight where Jotaro realizes that his Stand and The World are still the same Stand. This allows him to understand DIO's ability and unlock Star Platinum Over Heaven. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. At least High 8-C with Star Platinum | At least High 8-C physically with Star Platinum Over Heaven. At least 2-C, likely 2-B with Reality Overwrite Name: Jotaro Kujo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' (Eyes of Heaven)' Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Stand User, Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Star Platinum has Superhuman strength, Massively FTL speed and reflexes, The ability to extend its index finger, Super Breath, Selective Intangibility, Incredible precision, Flight, the ability to stop time for up to 5 seconds, Minor time stop resistance (Can see and think within stopped time, as well as move within a brief moment within time stop) | Same as before, but has Reality Overwrite with Star Platinum Over Heaven Attack Potency: Street level (Is a Stand User; should have performed the same physical feats as the canon Jotaro). At least Large Building level with Star Platinum (Ranked A '''in Power; physically destroyed Heaven Ascension DIO) | At least '''Large Building level with Star Platinum Over Heaven. Multi-Universe level, likely Multiverse level with Reality Overwrite (Completely matched and outdid The World Over Heaven's own Reality Overwrite; Star Platinum Over Heaven and The World Over Heaven are the exact same type of Stands) Speed: Superhuman with Massively FTL '''reactions (Brought up a previous DIO's armlet to block a punch before Heaven Ascension DIO could strike him). '''Massively FTL with Star Platinum (Ranked A''' in Speed) | '''Massively FTL with Star Platinum Over Heaven Lifting Strength: Superhuman. Star Platinum is at least Class 50 '''| '''Class 50 with Star Platinum Over Heaven Striking Strength: Class KJ. At least Class GJ with Star Platinum | At least''' Class GJ''' with Star Platinum Over Heaven Durability: At least Large Building level (Able to take and survive a bloodlusted barrage from The World; tanked a kick from The World Over Heaven). At least Large Building level with Star Platinum (Ranked A''' in Durability; above Magician's Red) | At least '''Large Building level with Star Platinum Over Heaven Stamina: Superhuman Range: Around 2 meters for Star Platinum (Despite having a range grade of C'''). Dozens of meters with bullets. Time Stop is universal | Same as Before; Multiversal with Reality Overwrite '''Standard Equipment: Star Platinum | Star Platinum Over Heaven Intelligence: High (Great Battle Tactician against various Stand Users from each Part; realized how to defeat DIO by studying the Menger Sponge Effect from D4C) Weaknesses: Any damage taken to Star Platinum is reflected back onto Jotaro (ex. If Star Platinum's hand is damaged, Jotaro's hand is also damaged), Jotaro must wait a few seconds after one maximum-length time stop before being able to use it again. | Any damage taken by Star Platinum Over Heaven is reflected back onto Jotaro. Reality Overwrite only works if Jotaro or Star Platinum physically touches something. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Star Platinum: '''Star Platinum is a tall, muscular, violet humanoid Stand with black hair. It is only able to attack using punches and kicks, but has some techniques that can extend its lack of versatility. **'Star Finger': Star Platinum stores energy inside its middle finger and index finger for a short period of time, then it suddenly releases it, sending a precise, heavy blow from one to two meters away. **'Time Stop:' Once activated, Star Platinum stops time for a maximum of five seconds. Within stopped time, Jotaro is able to move and interact with objects around him. *'Star Platinum Over Heaven: Physically, nothing changes when Star Platinum is upgraded to Over Heaven. The only thing that truly changes is its ability. **'''Reality Overwrite: By touching or punching something, Jotaro and Star Platinum Over Heaven can rewrite and reshape reality to any extent. Comparing to The World Over Heaven, this allows him to overcome ability such as Tusk ACT4, GER, and many other Stand abilities. This can also act as a form of Healing if Jotaro makes contact with a wound and rewrites it so it never existed. Key: Star Platinum | Star Platinum Over Heaven Note: This version of Jotaro is not canon to the original series. For the canonical profile, check here. It is unknown whether or not if Jotaro can or has used his Reality Overwrite to the extremities that Heaven Ascension DIO had. (Teleportation, Soul Manipulation, Infinite Time Stop, etc.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adventurers Category:Brawlers Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Hax Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2